


Lost

by Kitsune376



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sad Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune376/pseuds/Kitsune376
Summary: "Kagami-kun went back to America."What"So for the time being, we'll have to train without him..."Where Kagami goes back to America and Kuroko starts to remember what it was like when Aomine left him behind. How is he supposed to survive the Winter Cup without his light?I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment but I figured I would post what I had anyway. Hopefully this story will continue soon but for the time being this is all I can give you lol.





	1. Left to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third piece on AO3 and my second about Kuroko no Basuke. I don't own the anime, manga, or any of the characters. Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

“Kagami-kun went back to America.”

What?

“So for the time being, we’ll have to practice without him. Hyuuga, come over here, I have some new plays that I want to discuss with you.” Riko lowered her clipboard and motioned for Hyuuga to come over to her.

Everyone one else was obviously shocked, but eventually broke out of their confused state and went off into groups to practice passing, shooting, and some new techniques. 

Kuroko, however, was stuck. His baby blue eyes filled with an inconceivable emotion unseen by his teammates. His head was lowered to the ground and his feet felt glued to the gym floor. The only sounds he heard were the pounding of blood rushing through his body and the faint squeak of basketball shoes in the background. 

He left? He left me?

Kagami went back to America. Kuroko didn’t listen long enough to hear Riko’s explanation, but nothing she would have said could quell this feeling of abandonment. 

Kagami-kun left. He clearly left because I wasn’t enough for him. I’m not strong enough, I couldn’t match his strength so he left to find someone who could. 

Kuroko rarely cried, he couldn’t remember the last time he cries earnestly over something that wasn’t a lost toy or scraped knee from his childhood. But right now, he felt he could burst into tears at any second. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will away the stinging in his eyes. 

“Hey Kuroko, you okay?”

Kuroko turned his head and locked eyes with Kiyoshi. Damn. If there was anyone who could see through him right now, Kiyoshi would be the one. 

“Hey, whats-”

“I’m okay.” Kuroko quickly cut him off, not wanting this conversation to go any further.  
“I actually don’t feel too good, give my regards to Riko-san please, I’m going to go home and rest.” He turned on his heel and quickly walked away, not waiting to hear a response. 

Kiyoshi was speechless. He couldn’t call out to him, and by the time he regained his composure, Kuroko was gone. 

____________________________________________________  
In the changing room, Kuroko stood in front of his open locker, just staring. He had entered his combination on auto pilot, and couldn’t actually remember taking off his shoes and shoving them in his locker. He shifted his weight from one socked foot to another, taking the stress off of each leg to give them a break. 

Why would Kagami-kun leave without telling me? Was he trying to avoid me? What if he didn’t tell me he was leaving because he isn’t planning on coming back? 

A million thoughts like these raced through Kuroko’s mind, each becoming more and more hurtful as the seconds ticked by. Kuroko had been abandoned by a partner before, and it was one of the worst times in his life. 

Aomine had tugged Kuroko by the heart strings, and pulled them until he ripped it apart. Kuroko was left feeling broken and hurt, and like he deserved what happened. He knew that Aomine was going through his own rough time, but the only thought he kept returning to was that he just wasn’t strong enough to hold on.

Basketball dominated Kuroko’s life, and he was content with that. Mostly. But like any other middle school boy, he craved affection. So, he opened himself up to the first person who showed interest, and let himself be strung along and tossed around. 

It started off innocent enough, Aomine would begin to pull away from his hand when Kuroko went to hold his, or he would lean the other way when Kuroko attempted to rest his head on Aomine’s shoulder. Eventually, Aomine refused to return Kuroko’s fistbump and told him he didn’t need him in order to win anymore. 

There was no ‘I’m sorry’, no ‘goodbye’ and no words spoken after that. Kuroko was distraught, had he done something to make Aomine feel this way? Was it truly all his fault? Kuroko demanded no explanation and decided to accept his fate. 

Now, years later, the same thing was happening. Kuroko gripped the side of his open locker until he felt the metal cut into his palm and clenched his teeth. He and Kagami were only partners in basketball, he had no right to feel so lost without him. Sure, he had come to terms with his feelings for the taller boy months ago, but he thought it would be better for both of them if he kept these feelings to himself. To avoid any further complications. 

Kuroko sighed and sat down on the bench in between the lockers. He stared at the ground for a few silent moments, and then stood up and kicked his locker shut. He walked out of the locker room without grabbing anything except for his cell phone. He then continued to walk out of the room, clad in only his basketball uniform and his white socks. He left the school and walked home, at least it wasn’t raining.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the Winter Cup, Kuroko’s eyes were already open when his alarm goes off. He listens to the beeping for a few seconds, then lazily throws his hand on top of the button to shut it off. He sits up in his bed and just stares out the window of his bedroom, not moving when Nigou jumps onto the bed and whimpers for attention. 

It takes almost all of his will power to get up out of bed and get ready for the games today. He hadn’t heard from Kagami since before he left to go to America, and he still wasn’t sure if he was coming back. Moving like a robot, Kuroko gets up, packs his stuff, feeds Nigou, puts on his shoes, takes them off to switch them over to the right feet, and then walks out the door. 

He greets his teammates with a simple hello, and then walks with them in silence, barely paying attention to their excited chatter and game predictions. He notices Kiyoshi looking his way, but refuses to make eye contact in fear of confrontation. When they arrive at their destination, they set their things up in the locker room and begin preparing. They aren’t scheduled to play for a few more hours, but they got here early to watch the other teams practice and see a few of the first games.

Kuroko purposefully takes longer than everyone else to get his stuff together, and relaxes a bit more when he is left alone in the locker room. He swings his legs back and forth on the bench, letting the toes of his sneakers scrape against the ground. He doesn’t have high hopes for his performance today. How is he supposed to do his best without his light there to make him stronger?

He sighs for what feels like the thousandth time, wraps his arms around himself in a lonely hug, and hunches over, staring down at his own lap.

The locker door swings open and Kuroko immediately stands up and tries to look busy. Unfortunately, going from a hunched over position on a bench straight to a standing position coupled with the fact that he had a mini heart attack causes Kuroko to become light headed.

He stumbles backwards, blindly reaching for anything to grab onto as his legs hit the bench he was sitting on. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the awkward fall and numerous bruises he is about to have. But the collision never comes. Instead his back gently lands against something hard and he is tipped about halfway backwards, arms scrunched in on himself in his preparation for descent. 

Kuroko cracks open his eyes and is met with confused red eyes staring back at him. 

“What the hell dude? Are you okay?” Kagami doesn’t move from their current position, and Kuroko is too shocked to give a coherent response.

“Kagami- kun...but you- America..you didn’t leave me?”

Split eyebrows furrowed together in further confusion, and Kagami began to straighten them both out. He pushed Kuroko up to standing position, then flipped him around so they were facing each other. 

“What do you mean leave you? I went to America to meet up with a former mentor and train. I was always planning on coming back.”

“K-Kagami-kun… welcome back.” Before he could stop them, tears started to sting baby blue eyes which in turn caused Kagami to panic. He was not good with emotions, the most he’d ever done to comfort someone is punch them on the shoulder. But somehow, he figured that would not be the best course of action in this situation. 

“Wait, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” Kagami began to inspect Kuroko, making sure there were no visible injuries on the boy, he patted down his arms and torso, when he reached his waist, Kuroko reached up hand circled his arms around Kagami’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Kagami froze. He was more surprised than anything else, and after a couple of seconds, he began to return the hug, wrapping strong arms around a lithe waist in order to provide as much comfort as possible. 

Kuroko buries his head into Kagami’s t-shirt, making it damp with his tears, but Kagami didn’t mind. He rested his chin on top of soft blue hair and waited for Kuroko to calm down and start taking. 

Once the tears stopped actively falling, Kuroko pulled back and looked up at Kagami.

“I thought...I thought you had left to America to find someone stronger. Someone who could help you more than I ever could. I was so scared Kagami-kun, but if that’s what you really wanted to do then who was I to stop you? I’m sorry, I should have-”

Kuroko’s rambling was cut short as Kagami pulled him back into a hug, this time he tangles his hand into soft locks, and pet him gently. Kuroko closed his eyes and let himself be embraced.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes, because soon the locker room door swung open and the chatter of all their other teammates echoed throughout the room. 

They pulled away from each other slowly, still staying within close proximity to each other, as the others began to greet Kagami.

“Welcome back!”

“How was America?”

“Did you meet any hotties?” Koganei received a smack on the head from Hyuuga for that one. 

“Hey guys, glad to be back. I guess I showed up just in time for the game, huh?” Kagami flashed a smile at everyone, but still had a firm yet gentle grasp on Kuroko’s waist. 

No one seemed to notice the almost intimate contact between the two of them, and if they did then they elected to ignore it, much to Kuroko’s relief. 

“Alright boys, time to get ready! Get changed, do some stretches, and get ready to play!” Riko popped her head into the locker room and shouted at the boys. They replied with a “Yes ma’am!” in impressive unison. 

Kuroko rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, and looked up at Kagami, who was already smiling down at him.

“Let’s play some basketball, okay?”

Kuroko had a soft smile on his face.

“Okay, Kagami-kun.”

  



End file.
